Injustice
by Thefashionista4
Summary: Four sister Carter is a spy for Dauntless. This is a story of what happens during the war and after. None of Allegiant and most parts of Insurgent do not occur. Rated T in begging M from then on
1. Chapter 1

**Description:**

This story will about Four's sister, and the life she goes through. Some major changes to what happens in the book.

Summary:

Four sister Carter is a spy for Dauntless. This is a story of what happens during the war and after. None of Allegiant and most parts of Insurgent do not occur. Rated T for language

Hope you enjoy

Please comment.

I will update every one to two weeks. If I can not I will tell you guys. I won't leave you guys hangin like other writers.

This is my first story so again please comment so I can improve.

I will update the story on Friday.

My name and the character has no connection, the character was my sisters idea. I made my login from this story's idea. I also just like the name a lot

~carterthefashionista4


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1:

The painful cries of my mother Evelyn and my brother Tobias fill the house. Even though I get treated like I was a king by my poor excuse for a father, I still feel like a five year old abnegation girl with no soul. Maybe I feel that way because that is what I am.

Today was the choosing ceremony. My oldest brother Alexander Eaton, transferred today to Dauntless. I wasn't as shocked as others were. However, I wasn't shocked at all. Anybody in that situation would want to get away from the demon we are forced to call our father, to protect all of us. He was always standing up for me and Toby when things got rough. I always knew he was meant for Dauntless.

When we came home, my father was infuriated. He basically banished me to my room. All I then heard was screaming, cries, and shouting. I can not believe no one else notices.

My brother Alexander, or his nickname Alex always used to sneak out at night. I always wondered why? I sighed and started on my homework. I was always smart. My teacher recommended I skip several years, because once I got a wrong test, so I ended up doing a 9th graders final exam, instead of a kindergarteners entrance test. To me it was super easy. The next day, the teachers, called me to the office, with my parents, and I ended up skipping 10 grades, to the last grade of school, tenth grade. My parents only agreed because if I finished school faster, the more time I can spend helping people. So, here I am with a mountain of 10th grade homework on my desk. The Erudite kids end up being very intrigued with me, but I just ignore it.

After I skipped, I decided to do my brothers homework as well. it is very simple for me to do. I do my brothers homework because, who wants a 6 year old doing homework, while nursing wounds.

"Catherine. Can you please come here so I can help you with your homework. I understand you might need some help," Marcus called from downstairs. I do not need the help, but I know better than to say no to him. I shivver. Even thinkin about him sends chills through me.

I do not have much homework anyway because I have one more day of school left till I can finally finish school forever. I walked an appropriate pace and went down to the family room. I said, "Father, I am grateful for your offer. however, I would not like to inconvenience you, and I do not have much homework because I have one more day left of school."

"Good job, now since you're about to finish school, you are required to help others. I got an offer from Erudite that you could help some disabled children" Marcus said as he came closer to me. Then he hugged me, and whispered, "Catherine I know you would love to do it. However, you come home every three to four months for four to five days.I want you to know that you are very young, but are more selfless than your god damn poor excuse of brother and mother. You leave tonight to Erudite. Pack your things. A representative will come in two hours." Then he kissed my head and left the room closing the door behind him. I get over the shock and pack as fast I can.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Two Hours Later)

I just said bye to my brother, who was locked in the closet. My mommy is locked in her room. The doorbell rings. Marcus descended down the stairs, and opens the door, to this tall scary looking Erudite man, who is at least 6 foot 7inches. Marcus and the scary man talk for bit and Marcus says "Catherine this is Amar, he will be your guardian from now on" I am shocked he is getting rid of me for good. Then he said " You will only come back to Abnegation when he says to." All I can do is nod. Then the Amar guy says "Come on."

"Bye daddy," is what I said, and it pained me, while I dragged my bag and walked to Amar. "Bye sweetie" I cringed at the word sweetie, but I nodded. The door closed and Amar took my bag, "Thank you,"

"No problem," he grunted,"What do have in here Carter" Did he just call me Carter?

"I have my teddy bear, and the secret little jewelry that my mommy gave me, along with my brothers hoodie," I said with a shrug, " oh and this," I say while pulling out my pendent with a picture of my mommy, brother, and me inside. On the outside it says, 'never go down without a fight'

"no clothes"

"I was informed It would be supplied and my jewelry is none of your business" "ok"

I start to notice we were to the train tracks." why are we going to the train tracks"

He then says" because we are going to Dauntless"


End file.
